La Hija de Mal
by ShineBK
Summary: Ella tenía un afán por poseer todo, aunque no le interesase... Tal ves la Saga del Mal de Vocaloid oculta un par de secretitos que de seguro les gustaría saber. Pequeñas insinuaciones de Incesto. Cap. 3 Subido!
1. Chapter 1

Un suspiro más, es extraño como tu mente te engaña, un sonrojo más, solo por sentirte cómoda con él piensas haberte enamorado, Una sonrisa más, aunque tú no lo quieras reconocer te has esforzado por hacerla natural, Una charla más, y con cada ilusión te vas desilusionando…

Intentas jugar con algo que nunca ha estado en tus manos, y eso no te duele, pero te molesta.

El bello príncipe azul, caballero, cortes, amable y agradable, te hablaba sobre lo bello de su castillo, si, el tipo era demasiado mimado y orgulloso, aun estando en el más lujoso castillo que habría conocido, En el reino de Lucifenia o "El reino de Lucifer" como solían llamar los habitantes del lugar. La princesa, Rillianne Lucifen d'Austriche, disgustaba unos de los deliciosos flanes que su sirviente le hacía, "Simplemente, no he podido entender cómo puede hacer esto tan delicioso" Pensó la rubia mientras jugueteaba con un trozo arrancado del postre en su cuchara de oro. Si, aunque ella se reprendiera, no debería estar pensando en postres cuando tenía a "El amor de su vida" a su lado hablando de cosas que no se podría categorizar en otra cosa que no fuera idioteces. Simplemente, ese tipo de allí era su novio, si, era Lindo, si, era amable, pero esos caprichos y esa falta de humildad de su parte hacía que la chica solo quisiera volver a su alcoba, dormir un rato y soñar con los exquisitos postres que Len le preparaba, si los postres merecían más su atención que el chico de azul… Capricho de la princesa; tener todo, y cuando lo tiene ya no lo quiere.

Mas el pobre chico de Azul, Kyle Marlon, no se encontraba tan bien tampoco, la princesa era Linda, podía ser agradable si quisiese, pero ahora parecía solo rogar que él se fuera en ese instante, Kyle seguía hablando, en realidad la princesa era su amiga, amiga de la infancia, y se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de ella en algún momento y haberle pedido que saliera con ella. Rillianne, también estaba algo arrepentida, pero solo por poder burlarse de las demás chicas, un poco, mostrando que tenía al chico más guapo como novio, le satisfacía. En resumen, ambos juraban que el otro estaba enamorado de sí, pero Kyle no podía terminar con ella por miedo a que le mandaran a la guillotina… Fue entonces cuando se hartó, tocó una campañilla y en menos de un minuto una bella rubia había aparecido al lado de ambos príncipes… Rillianne formo una mueca, la cual podría distinguirse como una sonrisa socarrona, solo por eso la rubia sonrió, ésta llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con otro de sus flanes, su ropa era muy corta y provocativa, Kyle, no pudo evitar desviar la vista… Rillianne soltó una carcajada sonora al notarlo, la rubia también lo notó, y solo se sonrojó

— He sido muy piadosa esta vez— dijo La princesa — Pero mira que parece que te gusta, ¡Hasta te ganaste un pretendiente!...— Continuó, Kyle apartó la vista, avergonzado, pero eso fue más para el disfrute de Rillianne — Al parecer, este castigo no puedo considerarlo de tal manera…— Rillianne puso un rostro pensativo, mientras una sonrisa malévola cruzaba en su rostro — ¡Ya sé!— Dijo la princesa. En un veloz y brusco movimiento –No digno de una princesa- tomó de las muñecas a ambos presentes, y después, unió la mano de la rubia con Kyle — ¡Te la regalo!— dijo alegre, Kyle se sonrojó a más no poder, y de la rubia salía un escalofrío, Kyle no lo creía, de lo posesiva que era Rillianne, le regalaba a la bella joven —Pero solo por una noche que es mía— eso lo confirmaba, la mirada posesiva en la chica era intensa, Kyle también la miraba, de una manera seductora, mientras la joven se veía muy tímida y asustadiza… — ¿Qué opinas?... Allen— de un salto el príncipe alejó su mano del sirviente, el chico bajó su cabeza sonrojado, y la isa de Rillianne resonaba en el grande salón, haciendo eco "Como no lo noté" se reprendió Kyle, se sentía estúpido— Y tú—Dijo Rillianne dirigiéndose a Kyle, mirándolo aún alegre— Coqueteándole a un chico… Tiene buena piernas ¿No?... Lástima que es taaaan plana—Sinceramente, ella no era la mejor en condiciones para decir eso, pero ambos callaron, más por respeto que por temor, por lo menos Allen disfrutaba verla reír… Travestirse valía la pena. — Bueno, entonces…— Se acercó al Rubio y lo empujó mientras decía — ¡Besooo~!— Kyle, sonrojado y algo transpirado tartamudeó un poco

— P-pri-princesa pa-pare por favor, e-esto es invasión personal— Dijo, pero ella solo arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose desafiada –Seh, cualquier cosa para ella era un desafío- mientras Kyle sostenía a Allen de los hombros, pero la cercanía hizo a la princesa sacar ventaja, se movió en medio de éstos dos, y mientras levantaba sus manos a ambas nucas dijo

— ¡Ni Invasión personal ni que cuartos, aprende Kyle, que a La gran Rillianne no se le desafía!— Entonces empujó con fuerza ambas nucas provocando un beso a la fuerza — Vamos Len, ¡Muestra las habilidades que te enseñe!— Con el choque de ambos labios Len tomó fuerza de voluntad e intentó besarlo, fue orden de la princesa, pero Kyle se opuso, entonces Rin supuso que ya se habían besado y los soltó, Kyle se alejó y limpió sus labios, Allen se quedó inmóvil — Allen, puedes limpiarte, sé que tampoco querías ¿O sí?— Allen se limpió, Kyle estaba MUY sonrojado, otra carcajada resonó en el salón, seguida por dos aplausos hecho de la princesa, y Ney, la sirvienta con un Helado gigante — Tu recompensa, para que pase el sabor, aunque Allen no sabe nada mal ¿No crees?— Kyle corrió a comer con gusto, dos aplausos más y cinco bananas volvió a traer Ney… — Allen, voy a consentirte… solo por esta vez— y Ney les otorgó las bananas a Allen, éste mismo se giró y le sonrió sinceramente a Rillianne, él lo sabía, Rillianne lo quería aunque su personalidad no le dejara mostrarlo

— G-gracias Princesa— Dijo, esta sonrió por un momento, el momento era lindo… como para guardarlo y atesorarlo, pero claro, Kyle tuvo que romper el momento, salió de manera espantada del bote de helado, temblando apuntaba a ambos presentes

— ¡¿Rillianne t-tú lo be-besaste?!— La princesa no parecía nerviosa, más el pobre rubio estaba bastante nervioso… Como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse "Los hombres exageran tanto" pensó la rubia

— ¿Y recién te das cuenta?— respondió con una mueca, pero Len seguía… estupefacto.

— Le enseñaste a besar, y para colmo, ¡Dices que no sabe nada mal!— mas Rillianne seguía pacífica, esperando — ¿Cuántas veces?— preguntó ya calmado, Rillianne lo pensó por un momento, más se encogió de hombros

— Allen… ¿Cuántas veces?— preguntó, pero a su vez imperándole una respuesta, el muchacho no tardó mucho en pensar

— Majestad, perdone no recordarlo con exactitud, pero puedo asegurarle que han sido más de cuarenta veces— Dijo tratando de sonar calmado, La chica seguía allí, mientras el pobre Kyle no podía creer que su novia besaba a su sirviente

— Créeme Kyle, besa mucho mejor que tú, te vuelve adicta, me siento orgullosa de haber sido su maestra… aun no entiendo cómo pudiste resistirte— dijo disfrutando del espasmo de su pobre novio, era bastante sádica, aunque no notó que el sirviente se había sonrojado también, fue inevitable, que una chica tan caprichosa –Ella ya había llevado a tres chefs a la horca por el sabor de la comida, este cuarto recibe ayuda de nuestro sirviente en secreto- diga que se vuelve adicta a los besos de su propio hermano, Len al principio no lo haría de propia voluntad, pero eran ordenes de su majestad, fue un nuevo juego que ella inventó en sus tiempos de aburrimiento, él era su único amigo, compañero de juegos desde los 7 años, De alguna manera ella no lo recordaba, Allen sabía que había un hechizo puesto en ella, eso era seguro, pero, así era mejor… Bueno, como decía al principio solo fue una orden de una princesa aburrida en un día de verano, pero cada vez que la princesa se aburría ya no llamaba al bufón, sino a su sirviente. Chartette, La criada de limpieza, se dedicaba a esparcir rumores de un romance entre ambos rubios… Muy pronto Allen se fue acostumbrando a aquellos besos, La boca de la princesa era deliciosa, adictiva, el sirviente ya había empezado a disfrutar de la boca de su propia hermana, y aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, no estaba en sus medios evitarlo… Ni que quisiera.

.

.

.

La princesa se encontraba relajada en su alcoba disgustando unos deliciosos racimos de uvas sacados recientemente hoy de la viña, Len se encontraba durmiendo en su alcoba, ya que Rillianne le dio el día al menos que le mande a llamar por múltiples razones, el pobre rubio estaba agotado… Y Kyle, Kyle se encontraba en la enfermería esperando que despertara de su repentino desmayo, más Rin no parecía estar preocupada ni nada por el estilo… Tenía algo de sueño y se dispuso a dormir…

La princesa se encontraba sumergida en su sueño, el cual había cambiado repentinamente de Ella misma con bastante busto devorando pasteles a unas escenas borrosas, las cuales cambiaban a un color grisáceo… La primera escena era ella misma, con un vestidito blanco esponjoso, y una varita en su mano, de repente pareció haber botado dicha varita y corría lentamente había una pequeña mancha, un sentimiento de comodidad y cariño surgió en ella, deseaba estar allí, de alguna manera sentía que eso era un abrazo, sentía dos palpitaciones a sincronía, y deducía que una de ellas le pertenecía, entonces alguien le abrazaba, era alguien que ella quería, se sentía protegida a su lado, pero no lo reconocía, era solo una sombra negra y borrosa, risas infantiles hacían eco en su cabeza, y aquel blanco fue de a poco desapareciendo, haciéndola despertar de una manera tranquila, su rostro adormilado parecía de un ángel, nada comparado con el demonio que en verdad era, o aparentaba… No quiso dejarse llevar por la curiosidad por ahora y decidió seguir durmiendo… Pero esos sueños seguían después de un momento, la segunda escena era toda amarilla, con unos toques de dorado y negro, Se veía aquella sombra, llorando, podía sentirlo, sabía que pasaba sin verlo, sabía que era la misma persona, esa que ella quería… Entonces se le acercó ella, llevaba un pequeño vestido amarillo, y flores del mismo color en sus manos, lanzó todas encima de aquella sombra, y después se lanzó arriba de ella, más no se escuchaban risas como era de esperarse, entonces ella sintió la razón, un dolor oprimía su pecho pero ella aparentaba una sonrisa, Puso una flor entre el cabello de aquella mancha difuminada… "Sé que murió, pero él quedará en nuestros corazones, recuérdalo -" un pitido doloroso remplazó aquellas sílabas o sílaba que diría el nombre de aquella persona deseada… su ser la anhelaba, aun no conociéndola, aquello que pasaba era la muerte de su padre, El glorioso Rey Arth, él fue asesinado por su propio consejo, después su madre, Anna… Desde ese momento se había prometido no ser débil, no como lo fue su padre ni su madre, ella no confiaría en nadie hasta que alguien de verdad mereciera su confianza, y lo conoció, Allen, desde los siete años él estaba a su lado, apoyándola, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos… Se había enternecido, y al notarlo se dijo a sí misma "Pero es su deber" recalcó, Ella era débil, muy débil, y aunque acabara con los problemas simplemente matando, haciéndolos desaparecer era porque no era demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarlos, que más se podría esperar de una joven inmadura de unos escasos catorce años.

* * *

Por mera intuición de gemelo, decidió ir sigilosamente a revisar si su gemela se encontraba bien, entonces vio la tenue luz de la vela del velador que se hallaba junto a su cama… Era extraño que ella estuviera despierta a estas horas de la noche, tocó la grande puerta de aquella habitación… No recibió respuesta, tocó otra vez

— Majestad… ¿Se encuentra despierta?— Preguntó de manera sutil, La rubia secó sus lágrimas y dijo con voz fuerte

— Si, entra— más no podría engañar a su gemelo, o sea, él la conocía desde… Siempre, entro sin provocar ruido alguno mientras en su mano izquierda (Yo sostengo la hipótesis de que Len es zurdo) llevaba un candelabro de plata…

— ¿Qué le sucede? La veo decaída…— dijo preocupado

— Nada— Respondió Rillianne secamente, el Rubio frunció el ceño

— Le ruego que me diga, por favor, si pudiera ayudarle…— intentó, él, siempre, pero siempre lucharía para borrar la tristeza de su rostro

— No he autorizado tu intromisión, ¿sabes?— dijo tajante, pero algo herida, A Len le dolió escuchar eso, pero no dejaría de insistir, se quedó parado, frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola, esperando una reacción, recordaba que esa era la manera de hacer cambiar a Rin de opinión; esperando a que ésta misma reaccionara sola… Simplemente Rin no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, extrañaba a su padre a su madre, a esa persona que no reconocía... Len notó el llanto de la rubia, y cuando se dispuso a llorar —Gírate y márchate— pronunció con la voz temblorosa, esa voz que pedía a gritos que se quedara, entonces Allen prosiguió y se acercó a ella, se sentó en su cama y acarició con ternura su cabello, la chica se acurrucó en el pecho de su sirviente — Los extraño, a todos— dijo de la nada, más Len comprendió

— Todo el pueblo lamenta sus partidas, es triste— dijo tranquilo, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo, Rin levantó su cabeza y vio los mismos ojos empapados de la misma forma

— Tú también los querías ¿no?— dijo con una mirada azulada y profunda a su acompañante

— Sí…— dijo casi en un susurro

— ¿Estás seguro que no eres mago?— Preguntó

— No, no soy mago— respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa con ternura

— ¿Y tampoco has hecho un pacto con satán?— intentó preguntar incrédula

— No, ¿Por qué me pregunta?— dijo Len

— Acabas de desacatar una orden, y tranquilamente te sientas en mi cama, y como si nada empiezas a consolarme, acabo de contarte lo que siento… ¿No ves que eso no lo he hecho con nadie?— Allen sonrió, y la miró

— Pues… creo que no— dijo ya tomando fuerzas para irse, pero la mano de Rillianne lo detuvo

— ¿Y vas a hacer todo sin mi permiso?, ¿Acaso no ves que yo soy la mayor autoridad?— él se detuvo, su voz ya no sonaba tan calmada, al parecer tendría cita en el calabozo —No, no te mandaré al calabozo, pero Ahhh~ mañana tendrás algún castigo, ahora ven acá y duerme conmigo… Eres demasiado suave…— El rubio quedó atónito, La princesa, su gemela le había pedido que durmiera con ella, eso era… increíble. Apenas reaccionó se sentó en la cama, La chica soltó una risita — Ni de tonto te quedas allí, primero te disculpas por no notar mi autoridad y después te acuestas junto a mí, como yo en mi cama ¿Entiendes?— Ordenó, él, humildemente asintió y se inclinó, tomó con delicadeza la suave y fina mano de la princesa para besarla y decir de manera educada y suave

— Ruego, me perdone, Princesa— ella asintió y le dejó un espacio para que él entrara, el chico se metió

— ¡Pfff….! quítate los zapatos al entrar a mi cama, ¿Acaso así duermes?— imperó nuevamente

— ¡Oh perdone!— Obedeció el muchacho algo atontado por la situación, ese era un verdadero placer, la cama era muy suave y tibia… Y su princesa se había girado de forma utilizándolo como almohada, ella se recargó en su pecho y se apretó a su camisa… Cerrando los ojos y cayendo profundamente en el sueño, el pecho de Len era suave y cálido, se adaptaba a su temperatura corporal, era como si Dios lo hubiera creado para ser su almohada o algo parecido, y por alguna razón… Latía rápido.

* * *

** Se que es trillado, pero ¡No aguanté las ganas y escribí de la saga del mal yo también! espero hacer algo distinto y no salirme de la historia...**

** ¿Les gusto?**

**Si tienen alguna recomendación/Idea/Opinión/Etc. díganmelo, por Rewiews XD, Motivan y inspirar, creo que cada escrito (me podré considerar uno?) Lo sabe.**

**Lo quiero**

**Bye-Nee! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca en su vida había dormido tan bien, pero tampoco despertado tan abruptamente…

La princesa había dormido de manera exquisita, pero, de alguna forma le parecía familiar… No recordaba haberlo hecho… Percibía un aroma agradable, y pronto en tocar su "Almohada" captó que había pasado, de alguna manera eso le enfureció, y levantándose de su cama, levantó su pie y… Lo mando a volar por la grande habitación, Len despertó en los aires, y cayó…

— ¡Auch!— Ni el hombre más fuerte aguantaría no soltar ese quejido de dolor, miró hacia arriba, y vio a la princesa… Sonrojada "Seguramente está enojada" pensó, intentó pararse para poder decir, "Buenos días Princesa" pero simplemente su pierna derecha no le respondía, y se lo demostró dándole un golpe doble con el piso, Rillianne no quería verlo, pero su instinto hizo que girara la cabeza y viera a su leal sirviente aguantando para evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor ya tan notoria… "Se lo merecía" pensó por un momento, más ese pensamiento fue contradicho por otro que le decía "Seguramente está sufriendo, admito que yo lo invite a dormir ayer, apuesto a que ni si quiera quería" Pero eso le daño más, ella esperaba que le dijera "Majestad, ¿puedo dormir con usted?, si desea puede utilizar la excusa de quererme como almohada" Si claro, eso pasaría… Entonces concluyó que eso era su culpa, lo había obligado a dormir con ella, y para colmo le había golpeado por haberse avergonzado. Bajó de la cama y se acercó a él, debía comportarse fría… "Arrepentirse de sus propias decisiones es de débiles" pensó…

— M-majestad no se preocupe, estoy bien, por favor, regrese a su cama— dijo, no quería preocuparla, no quería ser molestia. Pero ella pareció solo ignorarlo, él, para demostrarle que estaba bien, junto todas las fuerzas posibles y se paró, pero de inmediato perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo… encima de la princesa, peor aún, aquella posición en la que se encontraban y sus manos posadas en los pequeños, suaves pero a la vez firmes senos de la princesa, no podía pararse, y si se movía un poco podía cargar todo su peso en ella, entonces, no sabía qué hacer, miró a la princesa; estaba muy sonrojada, sus ojos azules se veían penetrantes, se veía… Muy tierna. Entonces la chica hizo una mueca de incomodidad, su sonrojo creció y con una fuerza sobrehumana levantó a Allen de ella misma, después, lo tomó en sus brazos y se paró, en su rostro se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo.

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, Allen, tu castigo aumentará al triple y lo recibirás después de que te curen en la enfermería— aunque intentaba ser autoritaria y fría, Allen sabía que eso no era realmente lo que la chica expresaba, estaba preocupada y él podía notarlo. Era chocante para todos los sirvientes y algunos condes ver a la princesa despeinada, en pijama, cargando a su sirviente hacia alguna dirección… El joven no se sentía con el coraje como para pedir que le soltara, temía por su vida… ¿Alguien lograría ayudar a la princesa si él no estaba? ¿Qué pasaría con sus postres?, no quería pensarlo. Sin decir que estaba muy… como decirlo… ¿Extasiado? Por haber tocado los senos de su gemela, no olvidaba aquella mirada que puso, se veía tan dulce… Tan solo por pensar eso se maldijo, eran demasiados sentimientos y pensamientos a la vez, y me sería imposible describirlos. (No imposible pero… da flojeeera)

— Le agradezco, de corazón, majestad— dijo sinceramente, ya atinando un poco a la situación, aunque, sonaba extremadamente cursi

— ¡No digas esas cosas! ¿Me quieres hacer vomitar? ¡Si vomito por tu culpa te juro que te mando a la horca!— Y la princesa no tenía las cosas muy claras tampoco, estaba muy confundida, y eso hace que su estado emocional sea una verdadera montaña rusa… hemos de saber si se atreverá después ver al pobre Allen a la cara. Caminaba presurosa por los largos pasillos, muchos se acercarían a decir "Permítame Ayudarle" pero temían por sus vidas. Ya llegando a la enfermería, Rillianne se sentía más tranquila, maldecía tener que dejar a Allen solo "Si un rey comete errores, debe saber cómo repararlos" Esa era la frase que le daba una razón lógica por lo que estaba haciendo, era dirigida solo para sí misma, debía dejarlo solo, sabía que ya debería estar en el pueblo, cumpliendo y escuchando plegarias, lo que siempre se resume en "Masacre humana"

El mejor curandero solo miraba perplejo la escena ya antes descrita, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó y le quitó al avergonzado Allen de sus brazos, La princesa soltó un suspiro, quería parecer fuerte pero, Allen pesaba bastante…

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?— preguntó el curandero, quien había puesto a Allen en una cama

— Le paso algo a su pierna— Dijo ella seria, con un deje de cansancio casi imperceptible que Allen notó

— ¿Cómo sucedió, majestad?— La chica calló por un momento, pero después dijo

— Yo lo mandé a volar por los aires y se calló— Dijo, nadie cuestionaría eso… Pero que la princesa se hiciera cargo de sus actos… Era, algo totalmente fuera de lo común. "Ella solo se comporta como buena Reina con el sirviente, ¿Qué le hizo este tipo?" Pensó mientras revisaba la pierna del chico —Ahora tengo una junta y no puedo quedarme, si no le cura, me encargaré de hacer que lo pague— Amenazó, esperando que Allen estuviera en buenas manos, el curandero tragó fuertemente saliva, y rogó a su diosa que pudiera curar a ese joven "Tengo familia, por dios" pensó frustrado

Rillianne le pedía secretamente a una criada, aquella que se encargaba de vestirla a veces, como lo hacía ahora, que le pusiera aquella armadura de hierro debajo de sus ropas, ella sabía que la gente la odiaba, y necesitaba tomar precauciones, aunque aparte de maldiciones falsas nunca había pasado nada…

.

.

.

Un bello carruaje con banderas amarillas, representantes del país había llegado al lugar determinado para las juntar entre la princesa y su pueblo, Rillianne bajaba de las escaleras con ayuda de un guardaespaldas y se sentó en un pequeño trono que habían instalado allí, la acompañaban dos guardaespaldas y aquella criada que la vistió esa mañana, para hacerle compañía, La princesa empatizó bastante con ella. El primer pueblerino que llegó fue un hombre joven, muy apuesto y de paso atractivo… La princesa esperó que éste hablara

— Buenos días Princesa, luce bella hoy— dijo de forma cortés y coqueta, "¿Qué pretende?" se preguntó Rillianne mientras veía al tipo que ella consideraba "Sin chiste"

— Buenas…— Dijo de forma seca y desinteresada, al tipo pareció desagradarle mucho eso, Rin lo notó y a respuesta solo sonrió

— Un gusto conocerla, veo que los rumores no eran ciertos, usted es una belleza y una amabilidad de persona— Dijo él intentando hacer que la princesa le favoreciera

— Supongo…— Respondió de la misma manera anterior, El hombre pareció frustrarse, "Y que tanto ensayé esas líneas" pensó

— Mi nombre es Kito, vengo desde el lado este, y puede considerarme como un fiel servidor, le puedo ayudar en lo que sea— dijo enfatizando la última parte y descaradamente, guiñándole el ojo, más al parecer la princesa estaba paciente hoy, e ignoró aquello

— Ok, un gusto, podrías decirme que quieres de una vez, tengo algo importante que atender en el palacio y no quiero perder mucho tiempo ¿Sí?— Dijo de una manera incitante a un golpe, el joven guapo apretó los dientes con furia, tratando de contenerse "Es tan insolente e insoportable como decían" pensó

— Entonces majestad, desearía que acabara con los delincuentes de mi área, han ya asaltado el negocio de mi padre dos veces y eso nos afecta— dijo tratando de sonar humilde

— ¿Y para eso tanto alarde y presentación? Yo esperaba algo más complicado— Sí, ella pretendía hacerlo enojar, solo por diversión seguramente. Pero el joven ya se había hartado, sentía su orgullo herido, no tenía mucha paciencia y además estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, conocía sus reacciones y esperaba tener a la "Hija del mal" en su mano… Es fácil soñar ¿Sabes?, entonces, explotó, se acercó de manera amenazante a la princesa, y dijo

— ¡Pero ellos asaltan por falta de comida! ¿Sabe? ¡Comida que usted debería darles!— La chica sonrió, satisfecha

— ¿Y no que los querías muertos? Eso no es lo que te enfada ¿Me equivoco?— Dijo respondiendo con otra mirada amenazante, sus orbes azules reflejaban superioridad, agitaba su abanico dorado, el hombre, aseguraba que detrás de éste la boca de la chica sonreía satisfecha y burlescamente…

— Oh… lo admito su majestad— Respondió con ironía — Me enfada ver como puede ser tan necia… ¡Agradezca que estoy ofreciendo a un hombre de mi estampa a su merced! ¿Cree que una persona como usted pueda tener esta oportunidad de nuevo en su vida?— Ok, la había ofendido, Rillianne frunció un poco el ceño "Ni que fuera tan guapo, si hasta mi sirviente le supera por… ¿unas mil millas, o más?" Rillianne, aunque compares el más guapo de los chicos muy en el fondo y aunque no lo quieras reconocer, consideras a tu sirviente mejor.

— ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba ayudarte, pero ¿ahora? Suéñalo, y no por lo que dijiste, eso no me molesta ni interesa en absoluto… Pero desde que empezaste a creer que caería en tus estúpidas trampas ya había decidido no ayudarte fuera lo que fuera— Dijo satisfecha — ¡Arrodíllate!— gritó, el joven, temblando se arrodilló, un guardaespaldas se le acercó, desenvainó su espada y la puso en su cuello

— ¡No Majestad! ¡Ruego su perdón! ¡No soy nada más que una vil escoria! ¡Misericordia!— Gritó desesperado el hombre, su expresión era… Divertida, por lo menos al parecer de la princesa

— ¿Sabes? Tu trasero está muy gordo— Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y sádica en sus labios, quiso ofenderlo un poco y eso fue lo último que escuchó ese tipo engreído, La sangre recorría los pies de la princesa, quien rió sonoramente…

— Ok, el segundo será el último por esta vez, gracias al Engreído que quería hacer alarde— Dijo en un tono normal pero auditivo, esperando que el siguiente pasara: Trataba de un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente, se veía que había pasado mucho, la tragedia, pérdida y la furia se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero la princesa no notó nada de eso…

Todo pasó tan rápido…

El hombre de ropas pobres llevaba lágrimas en su rostro, un grito digno de un loco de escuchó en la sala, y, certeramente, éste lanzó una daga, la cual alcanzó el estómago de la princesa… La fuerza fue grande, el hombre se quedó allí, quería verla morir, verla pagar por todo lo que le hizo, a él y a su familia, pero eso no ocurrió, una sonrisa sádica y cruel escapó nuevamente, seguida por una carcajada aguda y burlesca

— ¡Dios mira! ¡Has roto mi precioso vestido!— Sacó aquel cuchillo atascado en la armadura que llevaba bajo sus ropajes y lo lanzó lejos, podía aparentar todo, menos lo que Realmente sentía, estaba asustada, muy asustada… "Pero un rey no puede mostrar temor" Se repetía en su mente — Arrodíllate— bramó con la voz quebradiza, el hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, esa era su segunda opción, sabía que si fallaba moriría, pero al menos lo había intentado ¿No?, pronto se reuniría con su querida familia… entonces, sintió como la hoja de aquella espada cortaba su cuello, y dejó salir un último suspiro.

Rillianne cansada se paró y se dirigió al carruaje, la criada apenas podía moverse, sabía que la princesa mataba, pero no a tal magnitud, ella era demasiado cruel… Un guardaespalda la tomó de la muñeca, acelerando su paso. Así emprendieron marcha…

— ¿No fue divertido?— pregunto la princesa a la criada "No, no lo fue" pensaron ambas, Rin ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas, y aunque lo pueblerinos dijeran lo contrario, ella como todo el mundo, tenía conciencia, esa que a veces no la dejaba descansar o disfrutar algo.

"Si no me hubiera puesto esa armadura debajo de mi ropa hubiera muerto" pensó aterrada, más exteriormente se veía muy relajada, casi alegre. Su corazón palpitaba rápido… Tenía rabia, mucha rabia "¡Esto no se puede quedar así! ¡Ellos no pueden odiarme!" pensaba, le dolía que su pueblo de odiara, pero desconocía la razón completamente… "¿Es porque mando a la horca a los hombre que causan atentados en mi contra?" eso no tenía lógica, ella no entendía que afuera había gente muriendo de hambre, de frío… Y aunque se lo dijeran ella no lo asimilaba… No quería asimilarlo

* * *

Llegaron al castillo, La criada seguía con Catalepsia… Solo fueron dos muertes, y un intento de asesinato a su majestad… Nada grave… Rillianne bajó sin problema alguno del carruaje, caminaba a su habitación, debía cambiarse de vestido, zapatos y armadura… Decidió no esperar a la criada, y se vistió sola. Caminó por los pasillos a averiguar si Allen se encontraba bien, en el camino, topó con Kyle, histérico, como era de suponerse…

— Rin, ¿Cómo eso de que intentaron asesinarte?— preguntó alterado, Rillianne se veía calmada, pero agradecía tener la preocupación de alguien, se detuvo y se recargó en la pared

— Nada grave, Kyle, Solo que un estúpido lanzó una daga haciendo alboroto y yo llevaba mi armadura debajo, entonces solo chocó, nada más— dijo mirándolo sonriente, este asintió

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde te dirigías?— preguntó Kyle solo por curiosidad

— A inspeccionar que el curandero este tratando bien a Allen— Kyle frunció ligeramente el ceño, se preocupaba demasiado por un sirviente

— ¿No crees que es demasiada atención para un simple sirviente?— Preguntó, Rillianne tardo un poco en responder

— Encontrar un sirviente fiel en mi país es más difícil que encontrar calor en tuyo— dijo, Kyle se enojó un poco, si, en su país siempre está nevando o lloviendo, y el calor apenas se siente, Rillianne rió un poco

— Ok, ganas, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— dijo solo para matar el aburrimiento

— Mmm…~ ¿Te estás interesando en él? ¿Te vas para "El otro bando" acaso?, recuerda que soy tu novia…— Dijo de manera juguetona, Kyle enrojeció de la vergüenza

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Bramó, Rin sonrió

— No te tomes todo tan enserio, también estás aburrido ¿no?, ¡Vamos a verlo!— Dijo entusiasta, Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó en dirección a la enfermería, pero cuando ya iban llegando a toda prisa pudieron distinguir a Len con la pierna derecha vendada intentando avanzar con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria y chocaron… Podríamos describir la misma escena que al principio, pero al revés; Allen estaba abajo, y Rillianne arriba, pero ella no pensó que si se movía podía caer encima de él totalmente, y bueno, todo su peso cayó arriba de pobre chico, pero él era más fuerte que ella, y no le molestó su peso… Además, se veían como toda una pareja por un momento… Kyle notó eso y ayudó a Levantar a la Princesa, Rin, ayudó a Levantar a Len… Estaban avergonzados

— Princesa… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hicieron daño? ¿Le duele?— dijo preocupado, revisando "Discretamente" a La princesa, El sonrojo de ella creció, y, dándole una bofetada en la cabeza al pobre rubio

— Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte— dijo con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa que cautivó al rubio, pero la dulce facción cambió de inmediato a la del demonio en persona — Ahora, no te he dado la suficiente confianza como que andes hurgando por ahí si me encuentras no-se-qué, debes un castigo, y te informo que ya aumentó al cuádruple— su voz era terriblemente espeluznante y los dos pobres chicos temblaron

— Perdóneme, ruego que jamás se repetirá— dijo arrepentido, aunque, a Rin no le había disgustado del todo. "Recuerda, no puedes comportarte con su hermano, ella no lo sabe y podría pensar mal" se dijo

— Espero que así sea— Dijo Rillianne seria… — Bueno, Yo y Kyle vinimos a ver tu pierna, ¿Te logró curar?— Preguntó aun con aquella aura maligna rodeándole

— Sí— dijo atento, Rillianne sonrió

— ¿Y tienes reposo?— preguntó, Allen calló por un momento, le habían dicho que debía reposar, pero él no quería ya que no podría ver a su amada gemela, tampoco quería mentirle, pero era mejor

— N-no su majestad— Se notaba que mentía a Kilómetros, Rillianne enarcó una ceja, y lo miró a los ojos, El muy shota se veía tan tierno como si estuviera a punto de llorar notando que habían visto que había mentido

— Allen…— dijo en un tono de reproche, El chico asintió confirmando que había mentido, pero se veía tan tierno con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con desbordar… (¡Que ternurita!) Rillianne resopló — Parece que no te puedo apartar de mí, hablaremos después con el curandero para ver si puedes trabajar ¿Ok?— dijo como si hablara con un pequeño de 5 años, y eso era lo que aparentaba Len, este mismo asintió contento

— ¡No sé cómo podría expresar mi gratitud hacia usted, Rillianne-sama!— Dijo extasiado

— Claro— Respondió fríamente, aparentando no conmoverse con la ternura de Allen — ¿Preguntaste si podría latigarte?— preguntó sin descaro alguno, Allen tragó saliva, temiendo por su espalda…

— Lo tuve presente, Me dijo que podía, pero que no lo hiciera muy fuerte, por favor— La expresión que puso en ese momento era demasiado dulce como para negarse, Rin negó con la cabeza

— Es una lástima, si no puedo latigarte fuerte no vale la pena latigar… ¿Qué te parece entregarle tu virginidad a Kyle? Sé que te tiene ganas…— Ambos se enrojecieron de nuevo, la vergüenza era grande, Rin rió antes aquellas facciones

— ¡No es cierto Rillianne!— Bramó Kyle

— Si no le molesta, Majestad, personalmente preferiría los látigos— Kyle se sintió ofendido, Y Rillianne rió

— Ya veré como castigarte—

* * *

**Aquí vemos lo sádica y cruel que es Rillianne, no quería mucho mostrar el lado oscuro de ésta, pero, sino no podría haber puesto como título "La hija del mal" ¿No creen?, tampoco es taaan mala.**

**Primero que todo quisiera decir que en mi opinión personal no me gusta el capítulo, pero espero escribir alguno otro mejor para compensarlos :D**

**¡Gracias por sus Rewiews! ¡Los quiero! Saben, al leerlos yo apenas llevaba unas ¿100 palabras?, pero me emocioné tanto que lo terminé de inmediato… Bueno, ahora les respondo**

**Dianis Mar: Que bueno que te haya gustado :'D… En realidad es extraño porque Len tiene sentimientos encontrados por ella, o sea, dime ¿Conoces a algún chico que tenga tanta devoción hacia su hermana? Seguramente está pasando algo… Mi hipótesis es: Cuando Rillianne y Allen no se tratan como hermanos totalmente, lo más probable es que dejen de pensar en el otro como "Hermano" y quede solo el nombre, sin práctica, no es posible que ambos se vean como hermanos.**

**Yoyo-chan: Créeme, si la saga hubiera tenido más incesto del que tiene (Solo hay que ver un poco más allá la canción, es eso o toda canción en que canten ellos dos yo la relaciono como romance XD) Hubiera sido un hito mundial y de seguro nadie cuestionaría el romance entre éstos, que bien que te haya gustado! :3**

**Uzumita: Tan lindo, tan precioso, tan… divino *O* **

**Eme-chan: Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que me compares con los antiguos escritores, yo también extraño historias de ese tipo :( , Lo que más valoro de tu comentario es que dices que tu interés volvió, eso es lo más importante, y es genial que haya sido gracias a mi fic :D! Amo que te guste mi forma de narrar, hace que mi esfuerzo valga la pena, y si he escrito fics anteriormente (Si es que se pueden considerar fics) pero eran tan… malos que me dio vergüenza y en un ataque de furia los borré todos… ;P**

**Gracias a todos :) Pliiiissss! Regalenme un rewiew ellos motivan/inspiran/alegran/etc. Gratis!**

** Bye-Nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

En ese día su alegría no podía ser más ese día, ¿La razón? ¡Kyle se iba! ¡Kyle se iba! ¡Demonios! Le costaba creerlo... Por fin podría comportarse con Len como solía hacerlo, no le gustaba tener que estar pendiente de él.

— Ohhh Len~— Canturreó, llamándolo de la manera en la cual solían hacer sus amigos, Allen se acercó rápidamente y, al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó en modo de reverencia.

— ¿Desea algo, Rillianne-sama?— Preguntó de la misma manera sutil que solía ocupar

— Allen, ¡Quiero bailar!— Reclamó cual niña pequeña, Len le miró con dulzura, eso le hacía recordar a la pequeña rubia, que siempre se divertía con aquello, recordaba pedirle un favor para esas cosas, como un beso en la mejilla o que le peinara el cabello... Más ahora no podía exigirle nada, solo sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Donde desea bailar? ¿Con quién?— Preguntó por si acaso... Rin se enfureció

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Dios! Quiero bailar aquí, contigo, y ¡Ahora!— Exigió.

— Como desee, princesa— Dijo con un tono alegre en su voz, sin más le ofreció, como es debido, una pieza de música. Una de las sirvientas, Miriam, discretamente se percató de la escena, se enterneció al ver de nuevo a los gemelos juntos, como cuando niños... Ella era una de las pocas personas vivas que sabía de ese secreto.

El caso es que Miriam se encargó de mandar a un violinista que por allí pasaba para que tocara una melodía, un balls.

Rin se sonrojó al notar que los demás le estaban bien, pero, tras ocultar el rubor, tomó las manos del rubio y comenzó a bailar, Len la pego más a sí, puso levemente una mano en su cintura y la otra que junto estaba con la mano de ella, ella se sintió nerviosa, estaba bailando con su sirviente como si nada. Poco a poco los pasos empezaron a fluir, se estaba divirtiendo, rieron como pequeños y juntaron sus frentes... Ese momento fue único, un rubor nuevamente apareció en ambos, bello iris azul de la gemela mayor se veía reflejado en el azul profundo de su acompañante. Rin cargó su cabeza en Len, suspiró mientras que sentía el agradable calor tibio de ese hueco, el delicioso olor que emanaba el cuello del rubio... Se sentía muy bien.

Se podría decir que Len sentía lo mismo, era como si una pequeña y adorable niñita estuviera entre sus brazos, cuando se cargó en él, el agradable calor que ésta emanaba junto con ese aroma a naranjas hacía una combinación perfecta.

Luego de un rato se soltaron, Len se agachó y besó con ternura su mano.

— Muchas gracias Majestad, por darme el honor de concederme esta maravillosa pieza de baile— Sonrió, para luego lentamente pararse.

— Lo mismo digo— Dijo Rin soltando una pequeña risita, Len le correspondió.

— ¿Desea algo más, majestad?— preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Quiero castigarte— Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, si, La rubia era excelente para arruinar los bellos momentos. Mas Len, no pareció ni enojarse un poco por eso.

— Como quiera.— Dijo con una sonrisa, aún así temía algo de lo que le pasaría, la última vez sufrió la pena de ser aplastado por una vaca grande y gorda. Se le había quebrado algo esa vez...

— Neeeeh, broma. Solo quiero pasear con Josephine un rato— Aclaró, Len suspiró de alivio. Pero después recordó que el cabello estaba en limpieza y tardaría. No quería ver a la princesa después de escucharlo.

— Lamento decirle que Josephine ahora está en mantenimiento, podrá ocuparla más tarde— dijo algo tembloroso, Rin lo miró con furia, como si él tuviera la culpa, pero, después de pensarlo un poco eso no era cierto. Entonces con decisión, dijo

— Entonces, por ahora, tú serás Josephine— Dijo como si nada, Len sonrió, estaba empezando a aceptar mejor las cosas -O eso pensaba él- fue entonces como la rubia tomó sin una poco delicadeza la mano de Len, y lo llevó -Cofcof**Arrastróc**ofcof- a el jardín, allí, él la miró con extrañeza, no entendía su idea— Allen, inclínate— Ordenó, el rubio sin pensarlo obedeció y se inclinó.

La rubia se subió arriba, tenía un poco de vergüenza pero logró ocultarlo, así mismo Len se avergonzó bastante.

— Vamos, sujétame— dijo Rin, Len asintió y la sujetó — Ahora... camina, no esperes que te diga todo ¿Sí?— Len empezó a caminar, pronto, sin una orden decretada, empezó a correr. Rin gritaba entre una mezcla de susto y diversión — ¡NO SE TE OCURRA SOLTARME, IDIOTA!— gritó entre risas. Len corrió a más velocidad, Rin era muy ligera, a su parecer, ya que las cosas pesadas que solía cargar diariamente hacían que no se comparase con el peso de la joven, aún así, sintió una punzada en su pierna derecha, recordó el golpe que se había dado hace unas semanas, la fractura no curaba totalmente, pero logró ocultar bien el dolor.

Pero pronto, la princesa empezó a asustarse, aunque le resultara muy divertido, creía que podía caer, entonces empezó a soltarse, Len no quiso soltarla, ya que si la soltaba, podría caer. Entonces solo paró esperando a que cayese. Rin cayó y rebotó en el piso, su columna le dolía y como niña pequeña, se puso a llorar.

— Allen, ¡IDIOTA! Duele...— Len le miró arrepentido, la joven princesa no podía ni pararse, fue entonces que el amable sirviente le ofreció su blanca mano, siendo rechazada con un golpe despechado. — ¿Lo hiciste con intención? ¿No?— Preguntó con enojo

— Claro que n-no, majestad... ¡Como puede pensar eso de mí!— Reclamo enojado y decepcionado, creyendo que la conexión de ambos era más fuerte. Rin se asusto y entristeció inmediatamente, le había gritado.

— ... vayámonos a casa— dijo algo arrepentida, pero sin dejárselo notar "¡Como pude desconfiar de Len! Era obvio que jamás me soltaría, seguramente le fallaron las fuerzas, o, si mal no recuerdo, yo fui la que me hice caer..." Bajó su rostro e intentó pararse, no podía sola, pero su obstinación era tan grande que lo intentaría sin pedir ayuda. Más no pudo, pareció haberse caído feo, pronto sintió un fuerte dolor recorrerla, no se podría parar, eso era seguro.

— ¿Pri-princesa?— preguntó preocupado, porque, además de eso, se sentía algo mal por haberle gritado a su majestad, nunca lo había hecho, ni hubiera pensado hacerlo. Miró por un momento los intentos de la princesa en pararse, visiblemente fallidos. Len la tomó sin preguntar, debía buscar la manera de conseguir su perdón, de... alguna manera. La tomó con delicadeza, llevándola cual princesa que era en sus brazos, los ojos de Rin se marcaron en él, un brillo extraño salio de ellos, luego bajó la mirada. El rubio llevaba a Rillianne como si fuera una pluma. Así luego llegaron a el palacio, Allen prosiguió sin importar las extrañas miradas de los demás en el castillo, ya era común escuchar un supuesto romance entre ambos, se llevaban demasiado bien como para solo tener una conexión de Vasallo a Señor.

El caso es que Len no paró hasta entrar a la amplia y acogedora habitación de Rin, parecían una pareja en la cual el hombre la llevaba en la típica posición nupcial y situarla en la cama. Así mismo fue, solo que hasta allí quedó. Rin quedó sentada en su cama, atónita y algo sorprendida, miró de manera extraña al joven sirviente que le acompañaba. Len se arrodilló en la orilla de la cama, bajó su rostro triste, "Le grité a mi Princesa" pensaba arrepentido, dispuesto -a como siempre solía hacer- dejar su orgullo de lado y disculparse, para después recibir unos tantos latigazos.

— Ruego su perdón Rillianne-sama, le prometo que nunca volveré a hacerlo, estoy muy arrepentido— Dijo en un tono apenado, Rin solo lo miró, no esperaba que él se disculpara. — De verdad lo lamento, no soy digno siquiera para hablarle, mucho menos para... gritarle, más aún de la manera tan agresiva que lo hice— Había empezado a soltar lágrimas, cualquier persona normal pensaría "Dios, no es para tanto" pero para ambos si lo era.

— Tienes razón, en parte claro está, no debí pensar algo así de tí, ciertamente he de considerarte como un buen sirviente.— Dijo con una leve sonrisa, todos sabíamos que Rin amaba ver a la gente arrepentida o humillada bajo sí, por consecuente, eso le subía el buen humor.

— Gra-gracias Princesa— dijo mirándola, se veía como la piel de este se había puesto algo roja, y como rastro de agua daban a concluir que había llorado. Rin ladeó la boca hacía su lado izquierdo, con cierto sarcasmo. Luego dijo

— ¿Ya llorando? Dios, eres más sensible que una nena...— Exclamó con fastidio, aunque ella, en muy fondo de ella, también quiso llorar por un instante.

— Pe-perdone majestad— dijo mientras se secaba bien el rostro.

— Ve a lavarte. Yo por mientras me cambiaré este vestido, que esta lleno de polvo...— dijo Rin con cierto desagrado

— ¿Quiere que le ayude?

— ¡Cla-claro que no! ¡Idiota!— Dijo con el rostro rojo, a Len le costó un poco notar lo que había dicho

— ¡Per-perdone mi atrevimiento! ¡Pero no fue con intención!— Dijo de manera nerviosa y apresurada el rubio, Rin asintió

— Vale, vale... ahora déjame cambiarme y lávate la cara— Dijo la princesa, Len se retiró asintiendo. — Por cierto— Interrumpió, haciendo que su sirviente se girase a mirarla — Tu castigo aumentó nuevamente— Su voz era satánica para cualquier persona que la escuchara, y hasta algo tenebrosa para el mismo Len. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

* * *

La joven princesa de ropajes amarillos se acercó a su consejera de torturas, la mujer mas cruel, sádica y pervertida que podrías llegar a conocer. Rin la vio y le saludó cordialmente, sentía cierta admiración por el ingenio de la mujer en cuanto a torturas se tratara.

— Un gusto verla nuevamente por aquí princesa— Saludó la Consejera de torturas

— Lo mismo digo, vengo para que me diga cual es la manera más eficiente para latigar a una persona— preguntó su majestad, la Consejera sonrió de manera traviesa

— Seguiría siendo con las técnicas que le enseñe anteriormente, como no girar la muñeca, concentrar la fuerza y poner el dedo índice en la parte superior del látigo...

— Sí, si— dijo esperando que pasara ese tema

— Bueno, solo debe ocupar una prenda... (Creo que exageré con los puntos)

* * *

Len ya se encontraba temeroso en la sala de torturas, arrodillado, desnudo y puesto de espaldas, esperando los latigazos que recibiría por todas las faltas cometidas en solo dos semanas, de seguro llegaría otro sirviente a castigarle. Pero no fue así, fueron dos personas, una sirvienta avergonzada en paños menores y Rillianne con el látigo en mano. Len se sintió mucho más avergonzado al notar la presencia de la princesa, lo estaba viendo desnudo.

— ¡Allen! ¡Que buen trasero tienes!...— Dijo Rillianne en modo de broma, haciéndolo sonrojar y poniéndolo aún más incómodo. — Bueno, antes de que tu castigo empiece, la consejera dijo que debías mirar a la persona que te latigaba, de esa manera te dolería más— aseguro, mientras que no notaba que la estaban tomando por tonta. El rubio, como tan obediente que era, giró su rostro para solo ver a una de las más guapas sirvientas en ropa interior, sosteniendo tímidamente un látigo. Sonrojó levemente. — ¡Que empiece!— gritó entusiasmada.

La sirvienta empezó a latigarlo, con toda la fuerza que podía, a Len le dolía bastante, pero ya había pasado por peores y no le dolió como esperaba, aún así el látigo iba dejando marcas en su blanca y firme piel, eso continuaba pero seguía siendo soportable. Rin había buscado a una de las más débiles sirvientas para eso, no quería que sufriera demasiado, pero al parecer, igualmente le estaba rompiendo la espalda, sin otra, Rillianne le quitó con brusquedad el látigo, miró con odio a la joven y observo la rota espalda de Allen, su piel estaba desprendiéndose, y sangre corría de ella, se sintió mal, pero decidió ocultarlo. Su castigo debía tardar más, si no se notaría que estaba siendo blanda con él, de la sirvienta, se encargaría luego...

Tomó aire, e intentando no golpearlo muy fuerte, su mano se movió con lentitud dando el primer golpe, Len, como anteriormente había hecho, reprimió un quejido, solo por si acaso hacía sentir mal a su majestad. Otro latigazo, su piel seguía abriéndose, era terriblemente doloroso, aún así, no tanto como lo fue anteriormente. Poco tardó en percatarse que la princesa se estaba esmerando en no hacerlo sufrir tanto "Y tanto que alardeó con mi castigo" pensó con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, ella si le tenía bastante aprecio, todos esos años de servidumbre que de manera fiel y esmerada cumplió valieron la pena...

— Listo...— Dijo Rillianne con la voz apagada — Yo me voy, vístete— dijo. Tomó con brusquedad y ira a la sirvienta y se la llevó por la muñeca, eran dos bellas mujeres recorriendo un salón del palacio en ropa interior. Entonces, luego de llegar a el guardia más cercano, le entregó a la joven y dijo de la misma manera — Mátala, no me importa como— y se fue, no le interesó la reacción de la joven, ella había sido muy cruel, y le había roto toda la espalda a su sirviente. Él no merecía eso, no hizo nada tan malo, ¡En absoluto!, se arrepintió de haberlo castigado. Llegó a su habitación y se puso con prisa un vestido. Recordó que Len apenas se había curado de su pierna, y que la tuvo que cargar utilizando bastante de su fuerza, lo estuvo torturando todo el día y ni siquiera reclamó, y para colmo, lo latigó rompiéndole la espalda por una estupidez, se sentía de lo peor, de seguro no podría ni pararse. Caminó con prisa nuevamente a la sala de castigos, viendo como su querido sirviente intentaba con gran esfuerzo ponerse sus ropas para ir a la enfermería, "Así que así es cuando yo no lo estoy viendo, él no es de hierro como aparenta... él también sufre..." pensó. Se acercó a el rubio y lo miró con cuidado, él al percatarse bien, quitó al mueca de dolor que tenía en su rostro y la remplazó por una sonrisa. Ante eso, La princesa no pudo sentirse más culpable, y lloró. Len solo la miró sorprendido. — Perdón...— susurró apenada, eso era algo que jamás pensó de ella — Soy una idiota, te castigué por estupideces, te hice cargarme aún cuando tenían tu pierna sin curar, no era tu culpa que me cayera, y... hice que te latigaran por algo que tu no tienes nada de culpa— Lloriqueó, mientras lo miraba, él sonrió con ternura.

— No importa princesa...— dijo de manera suave. Ella se acurrucó ligeramente en su pecho, si la rechazaba, significaba que no tenía su perdón. Pero no lo hizo, si no que acarició con cuidado su cabeza. — Gracias por cuidar de que no doliera tanto...— dijo en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor. La rubia se aparto con sorpresa

— ¡¿Lo notaste?!— preguntó, siendo un asentimiento por parte de Len en respuesta. — No se lo digas a nadie...— ordeno

— Por supuesto.

— Debes ir a la enfermería, tu espalda esta fea... — dijo mirando las marcas recién hechas que esta tenía "Pero no podría pararse" pensó... Recordó que anteriormente ya lo había cargado, con esfuerzo, lo tomó, con cuidado se no tocar mucho su espalda lo llevó a la enfermería. Nuevamente, amenazó al curandero con el "Si no lo curas, olvídate de tu vida" pero esta vez, se quedó a ver como lo curaban. Miró cada herida, era doloroso solo verlo, una punzada nuevamente llegó a su pecho, seguido por un pensamiento "Prometo, nunca más volver a latigarte, Len".

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, la situación en la que se encontraba, lo que había hecho... Ella había matado a gente por estupideces peores, pero, Len era diferente. Allí notó algo:

Te convertiste en mi confidente...

* * *

**¡No sé que escribí! Quedó raro, y algo pervertido XDDD**

** Perdonen la tardanza, pero, aquí esta! Lo hice en un día XDDD Es que tarde mucho... Notan que se las pasaron todo el tiempo avergonzados? XDDDDDD**

**¡Gracias por sus rewiews! ¡Lo quiero mucho! Los estoy respondiendo en privado, si no respondo, ¡Tiene todo el derecho a reclamar!**

**Por cierto; Esta cap. atrasado y extraño merece uno? ¿Sí? **

**Cuídense**** Mucho! Los quiero!**

**Bye-nee! :D**

**P.D: ¿Han notado que las "Pequeñas insinuaciones de Incesto" se me están yendo de las manos? Creo que en un rato mas esto queda como incesto hecho y derecho XDDDD**


End file.
